


A Mother's Love

by TaraTyler



Series: SuperCat Fam [2]
Category: Supercat - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6645073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler





	A Mother's Love

Kara loved Carter like he was her own son. Over time, that was what he had become to her. At first, it was kind of scary, but she had come to embrace that all consuming fear that she was going to screw everything up. She saw how natural the relationship was between Cat and Carter. It made her feel awkward and clumsy with him in comparison. Kara could only hope to reach that point with him as well one day. Carter was her only chance at motherhood on this planet. She wanted to give the boy everything that she possibly could.

Cat caught her staring at them so often the she didn’t know what to think of it. Sometimes the girl seemed to be admiring what she could see between Cat and Carter, while other times, she just looked like she was in pain. When she knew that she had been caught, Kara would offer a small smile that always came back to haunt Cat’s thoughts. At first, she thought that it could be because Kara was missing her own mother, but whenever the topic of Alura was brought up, it was a different kind of pain that graced Kara’s features and the girl spoke fondly of what memories she could bring back from Krypton.

It wasn’t until they were out shopping together that Cat saw the look when Carter wasn’t around. They had just been walking around and talking when Kara fell silent. Just as they were passing by The Children’s Place, the young Kryptonian came to a stop, without warning or preamble. She lifted a small onesie in blue, red, and gold. Kara cradled it against her chest, tracing the crest with one finger. It all fell into place for Cat then and Kara cried into her shoulder for a good hour once they were at home.

When Kara had finally cried herself out and fallen asleep, Cat slipped out from under one arm and called Alex danvers. It was an awkward conversation, but equally eye opening. Cat left Kara a note and left to join the elder Danvers at the DEO> It was time to meet the family. More specifically it was time to meet the mother.

Cat did not expect to cry as much as she did. She had seen so much of Kara in Alura. Even as an AI hologram, the woman embodied justice, strength, and grace. Getting answers was harder than expected; questions had to be phrased perfectly. She learned so much from Alura about Kryptonian culture and religion and about Kara herself. She left with an ache in her chest, accompanied by a grim faced Alex.

“I knew that this was going to come up eventually, and I never wanted Kara to feel obligated to… in case she went to Clark… I have th s.” Alex put a vial into Cat’s hand with a mildly disgusted look.

“Arranged marriages were normal on Krypton. Kara’s family was no different. Her fiance was older… but a lot. In case he, you know... couldn’t, anymore, they had this put away. Put the option on the table for her to continue her own line. In case that idiot cousin of hers never procreates and has a girl, and yours isn’t… I have more. It’s just an option.”

Cat wasn’t one for much physical affection beyond Kara and Carter. This, however, was an exception. She threw her arms around Alex and squeezed as hard as she possibly could. The brunette grunted and patted her back in reply. Cat blinked back tears.

“Now, go and knock up my sister. I want to hear that I am an aunt by the end of the week.” Alex said as she sent Cat Grant off. “What has my life come to?” she asks the air around her as she returns to her actual job.

There was an incredibly haggard looking superhero waiting for car when she got home.

“I went to talk to Alex.” Cat says with only the slightest twinge of guilt. “She didn’t know much, so we talked to your mother.”

“You did what?” Kara asked, voice hoarse, as she looked up to meet Cat’s gaze with bloodshot eyes. 

“I realize that this is me overstepping my bounds by a bit, but I didn’t want to come to you without good news. I know how much this means to you now and I can’t help but to want to make up for the time that I have spent hurt you without realizing it.”

“You should never feel bad for being happy, Cat. My pain is for me to come to terms with.” Kara says.

“We came up with options.” Cat interrupts her.

“You were betrothed before you were even born, as was custom. He was considerably older nad as such, his portion of the baby-making process was donated in advance. You sister has kept it on ice for you. I must say that while I abhor the practice of arranged marriages, this was pretty lucky for us if it is what you choose to do. We’ve also looked at what would happen if you were to choose to use a human sperm donor. Alex doesn’t know what would happen to the child, she doesn’t know what race it would be or even if it would survive. Lois recently discovered that she’s pregnant with a Lane demon spawn by your cousin, so I guess that we’ll know pretty soon.” Cat finally finished her speech, looking terrified of Kara’s reaction.

The alien in question sat back, looking stunned and overwhelmed.

“Thank you, Cat. I just… I need. I’m going to have to think about this.” Kara got up and move to the balcony, looking torn. “Do you think that it would hurt Carter’s feelings? Do you think that he will think that I don’t think he’s a good enough son for me? That he isn’t good enough for me because he isn’t like me? I would never want to risk him feeling like that. I would never do anything to hurt him.”

“He’s a big boy, and smart too. He’ll understand and probably be just as excited as us.” Cat says, sitting on the bed and watching Kara pace. “You don’t have to decide today, tomorrow, or even this month. Whenever you’re ready. I just wanted you to know that you have my full support no matter what and that you have options. You don’t have to be the last anymore.”

Kara smiled then, rushed to Cat, and kissed her.

“You are wonderful, and beautiful and kind and fantastic in every way. Thank you.” Kara’s grin could power the whole Earth for a week. “We’re going to have a baby!”


End file.
